Vampire Queen
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Gwen is chosen to be queen of a vampire covent, but dosen't want to be. she strugels with her feelings for the lead male vampire and tries to break free. But mayb being queen isn't so bad.
1. Im not the Vampire

I am not a Vampire!!!

Hello. My name is Gwen Fara Liger. Yes that's my real name. I am 17 and attend a normal high school with normal kids. The only abnormality? They al believe I am a vampire. How? Well when I was 16 we were talking about myths and legends on what could be real and what's a definite fake. When someone said. "Oh vampires are total fakes." I snapped. I did a lot of research on the blood drinking demons and find them very intriguing. So to hear this was insane. I spent the whole class bringing points, research, interviews and book until someone said… "Wow for you to know so much, you must be a vampire." Ever since then people fear me.

Not like it's a bad thing. I love to walk down the hall and people move away because they think I might bite them. But it gets annoying sometimes too. Like when people put crosses on my locker. I was once trapped in an exorcism circle. A bunch of jocks splashing me with holly water yelling, "The power of Christ compels you." Over and over.

I actually began to add to this fire. Now every time someone says something insulting I hiss at them. I began to brink Hawaiian punch for lunch to resemble blood. I loved playing the roll of a vampire. That is until he came to school.

"Class we have a new student. His name is Trent Cane." The pudgy teacher announced. Evidently all the girls acted as fan girls. I mean he was hot, and he looked like a bad boy with his shaggy black hair, and black t-shirt and black jeans. But not hot enough for me to jump for joy. He spotted me and began to advance to me, but I put up my Morgan Ville vampire book and pretended not to care. He pulled the chair next to me and I spoke up.

"That seat is taken." I snapped not looking at him. I don't want to be hated for stealing every girls dream man, besides as soon as he hears the vamp rumors he'll run.

"By whom?" he asked. I looked at him annoyed.

"My imaginary friend Terry." I snapped and he chuckled at my reasons.

"Well then I don't want to be rude to Terry. I'll take another seat. But how about I see you again at lunch?" he asked.

"You don't want to have lunch with me." I answered reading my book again.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because she's a vampire." Heather said turning around. "I can tell you everything. She's a crazy vampire." She said glaring at me. I looked at Trent who seemed confused.

"She's right. I am." I said before the bell rang dismissing classes for lunch. When I closed my locker I began to walk to the library. But half way their….

"The power of the lord orders you demon to be gone." This group of boys yelled as they drenched me in water.

"Either that, or you wanted to see me wet." I said shaking the water off and leaving. It wasn't a lot of water so why worry?

The rest of the day was boring, and I didn't see Trent again. Big deal. I wonder if he heard about me yet. Probably did. Oh well that's another boy I can cross off my, 'wont look at me because of talk' list.


	2. He's the Vampire

It's been boring. Like nothing interesting has happened. So here I am walking down the halls and entering history class. I take my usual seat in the back corner and take out my book to read until first period starts.

I am completely into my book that I didn't notice the boy walking up to me. I only realized his existence when he pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. I perked up and looked over to find his green eyes string at me.

"May I sit here? Or will Terry be mad?" Trent joked with me.

"What's your problem?" I asked putting my book away. "No one talks to me. I'm a vampire. Leave me alone." I hissed.

"Your not a vampire." He laughed. I turned to him again really annoyed now.

"How do you know? You don't know my life. You don't know what I do. You don't know me." I yelled at him making people turn to see what was going on. He grabbed my hand and whispered….

"I want to." Then he gently kissed my hand. I heard gasps, whispering, and pictures being taken. I need to act fast or else I'll be hated for a stupider reason than being a vampire. I pushed my hand away.

"Don't you dare kiss my hand you perv. Just leave me alone." I hissed turning my back to him. He was going to say something but the teacher walked in and class began.

Only reason I like this class??? We watch Hetalia at the end and I love Japanese anime. Finally the bell rang. I have math now. I got up and collected my books as the class emptied. I got up to leave but Trent was in my way.

"Um mind moving I need to get to math." I demanded. He looked up at me then got up, but instead of moving out he moved closer to me. "Move…..leave me alone…..I'll hurt you. I know karate." I said bringing my fists up to protect myself.

"I know you're not a vampire. I don't know why everyone thinks you are." He said coming closer. I ended up with my back against the wall. Yeah I had to sit in a corner. Now he had me cornered and no ones around.

"Please, just leave me alone." I said pleading. Maybe if he thinks I am fragile he'll let me be.

He just came in closer, and his face was inches from mine. Ok time to act, no more playing damsel in distress. I kneed him in-between his legs. As he fell over in pain I made a run or it.

In math all I could think about was Trent. He creped me out. And he scared me. I am the vampire girl. I am not supposed to get scared.

During lunch I walked in the cafeteria but everyone was staring at me so I walked out of.

I went to my locker and began to pack for me last 2 classes. One of which I unfortunately share with Trent. I slammed the locker shut and (speak of the devil) he as walking down the hall. He smiled when he saw me, but u turned too walked away.

"I want to talk to you." He whispered in my ear. I sharply turned and he was right in front of me.

"Weren't you down the hall?" I managed to get out.

"I was, and now I'm here." He said coming closer to me.

"Ok listen I don't know what you heard, or think, but leave me alone ok. You're a creep and I want nothing to with you." I said backing away.

"But I have something to deal with you." He said taking my hand. "I could care less what high school kids have to say. It's my job to take you to our secret hideout tonight to be crowed our new queen." He said kissing my hand. "The goddess Nyx has chosen you." He said again.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I yelled. Taking my hand back. I knew what Nyx was. She's the goddess of vampires. Why is he talking about vampire goddess to me?

He smiled revealing 2 fangs hanging from his upper teeth. "I am talking about you becoming our new vampire queen." He said before I passed out.


	3. Pendent

What's going on? I can hear everything going on. Like I'm awake, but I can't move. I can't even open my eyes. I know I fainted in Trent's arms, but what happens now? I can feel him picking me up and now he's taking me some where. Please be the school infirmary. But I felt the outside wind, and the sun hitting my face. Somebody help. I am being kidnapped by a vampire.

He put me down in the passenger seat and put glasses on me. Then after I was buckled down he got into his seat and drove off. Where is he taking me? After what seemed like an hour we finally came to a complete stop. He unbuckled his seat bet, then he undid mine. Then he took my glasses off and he stopped.

"Nyx has picked a beautiful new queen." He whispered kissing my hand again. "Coming here everyday will be a much better pleasure with you around." He said kissing my hand again. "Odd though. She usually picks vampires as new queens. Why did she pick a human?" he question.

"Maybe you aren't human." He said but quickly answered, "No you must be a human. I can feel the heat you're giving off. I can hear your heat beating. I can smell your blood." He seemed to freeze there. "It smells incredible. To die for," he said bringing his lips to my neck.

"Such a waste. Vampire blood only tastes good to mates. I guess I'll never know how sweet you'll taste." He sighed. "Maybe one drink, before I spend eternity wondering." He said coming close to my neck. I can feel his hot breath on my skin. I wanted to push him off, but I couldn't even open my eyes.

He slid his finger down my right check scratching it. Then he slid his tongue up the thin scarlet line cleaning in up. "You taste better than I imagined." He said cutting me the same way again. He did this 3 more times before he brought his moth to my neck.

His fangs touched my skin and I wanted to scream. I wanted to kill him on the spot. He gently began to pres down when a knock on the car window stopped him.

"What do you think your doing?" the voice yelled. "You can't bite her. She's the future queen." He yelled. Trent backed off.

"She smells so sweet. I had to taste her." He said cutting my cheek again but a much smaller cut.

"Stop it, before you get in trouble. You want Nyx to remover her favor in you?" the voice asked opening the door now.

"Will it mean I get her as my bride." He asked licking the blood again.

"Let's go. She'll be awake soon, and we need her asleep for preparation of the ceremony." He said pulling me away form him.

They carried me somewhere. I'd love to be able to open my eyes again. "All hail the future queen." The new voice from the car yelled. The room was cold and yet warm. I can smell candles being burned along with incense. I didn't like it so I turned my head and buried it into who ever was holding me.

"Nyx picked her?" a snobby girl's voice asked. "I am better than her by a long shot." She said aggravated.

"Is she even a vampire?" another voice asked. This voice sounded raspy and like Napoleon Dynamite.

"Ask Trent, he's been snacking on her." The voice from the car said.

"What? You did. Do you know what could happen?" a different voice asked. How many people are here anyway?

"She might just be a vampire." Trent said holding me closer to him.

"Where's her pendent?" a different voice asked. I was laid on a couch now.

"I haven't seen it. Let me see." Trent said wrapping his hands around my neck. Then he passed from my neck, down my neck and in-between my chest to my navel. When I wake up I am going to kill him.

"Huh, no pendent." He said backing away.

"Well get her ready for the ceremony." Another voice said. Then I was picked up, and taken away yet again.

I was laid down again but this time on a bed. I opened my eyes. About time. I looked at Trent who walked toward me with a box in his hands. "Oh you're awake. Good then you can dress yourself." He said putting the box down.

"Why? You had no problem putting your hands all over me before." I said as I kicked him hard, but I missed his pride and just hit his legs.

"Ok, you've hit me twice already. Once more and you'll be sorry. Second, I was checking for a pendent. I am not a pervert." He said.

"One, yes you are. 2, what pendent?" I asked. He opened his shirt a little and took out a long sliver necklace. At the end was a cross with a red ruby in it.

"This is my pendent. All vampires wear one so we don't lose control." He said. "You don't have one….or you do and I missed it." He said gliding his finger down my neck again. I punched him off.

"How about the car? You drank my blood." I yelled.

"Sorry. You smelled too good to pass off." He said coming closer to me again. "How about now I asked you first." He said bringing his finger close to my cheek.

"No, leave me alone. Take me home. No, let me call my mom. I don't want to be near you." I said. Running to the other side of the dark room.

"Here get dressed." He said throwing the box to me. Inside was a blood red 15th century gown. It was beautiful, and had a black corset and lace.

"Why do I need to get dressed?" I asked.

"Because you were chosen to be the new queen of our coven. So we'll crown you today. So get ready." He said getting up to leave.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I am just the message boy. I deliver Nyx's requests. Her request was for you to be our queen. So get ready." He said opening the door.

"What if I don't want to be queen?" I asked annoyed.

"You don't have a choice." He sais turning back to me.

"Yes I do. This is all fake. You are really pathetic. You expect me to believe you?" I yelled.

"Um I drank your blood didn't I?" he asked annoyed.

"Any psycho can drink blood. It's called cannibalism." I said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Why you queen I have no idea. Aren't the queens supposed to be kind and gentle. Your rude and stubborn." He said. I slapped him a couple of times.

"Hey watch my pendent." He yelled blocking my blows.

"Shut up. It's fake you creep." I said ripping it off his neck. His eyes went from emerald green to blood red. His fangs came down so low they reached his chin. His hair became longer and messier. His nails, longer and sharper. He looked at me menacingly.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said jumping toward me.


	4. Servent

He tackled me to the floor laughing the whole time. "Get off me." I yelled punching him.

"Oh, no. You smell to good to give up." He said bringing his fangs to my neck.

"Stop it. Don't." I screamed but he didn't listen. He gabbed my neck with his fangs. I froze in pain, I couldn't believe this is happening. He took a big gulp from me, and I cringed at the pain. Then he removed his fangs laughing.

"You taste better than I remembered." He said before biting me again in the same spot. I cried out in pain.

"Please, stop." I begged, but he just went in deeper making my eyes tear up. "Please." I begged again crying now.

He just kept drinking disregarding my plea. He took one more big gulp before he pulled his fangs out of my neck. Breathing heavily he looked deep into my eyes. His were still blood red. "That's what you get for removing my pendent." He laughed. "But I don't really mind. You can rip it off when ever you want." He chuckled. He went back to neck, but this time he licked my neck clean of spilled blood.

He looked at me again. I was frozen. I couldn't think, speak…am I even breathing?

"Of course you're breathing. I didn't kill you." He said.

"I-I didn't say anything." I replied.

"No, but you thought it." He said.

Thought it? Can he read my mind? "Only temporarily." He answered my unspoken question.

"You jerk. Taking my blood and now reading my thoughts. Leave me alone, get away from me." I yelled trying to push him off me, but I was too weak.

"You can never leave." He said. My eyes widened. What dose he mean I can't leave? "I mean as our queen, you're here until a new queen is chosen. And that can be centuries." He said. _WHAT?!?!_ "Don't worry. I'll be with you for all the centuries." He said coming close to my face.

"Get away from me." I said finally managing to get him off me. I got up but I fell back down. But he caught me before I hit the carpeted ground.

"Get dressed. I'll be back to bring you to the alter. Unless…." He said. Bringing me closer to him. "You want me to help you change." He hissed. I pushed him off me, but I fell as soon as I did. This time I hit the floor.

"Why can't I move on my own?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Because I took your blood." He answered. I saw his pendent on the floor. I picked it up and stood up. I wobbled back and forth before I began to fall forward. He caught me again. "You need to be careful. Do you know how breakable humans are?" he seemed to hiss. I grabbed his shirt and used it to help me up. I finally managed to get my arms around his neck.

I was completely breathless by the time I got his pendent back on him He froze up for a second then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to look at him. "Oh my gosh, Gwen I am so sorry. You can't take my pendent off I can't control my thirst." He said before laying me down. "I am so dead." He said looking down. "Nyx will never forgive this." He said looking at me.

"What exactly did you do wrong?" I asked.

"Um, I bit you. It's forbidden to bite queens." He explained.

"I am not a queen." I said breathless.

"Not yet." He said. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. He began pacing back and forth. "I'm dead. Nyx is going to kill me. Never have I broken a rule and I chose to break the biggest one ever. Drinking from a queen." He rambled.

"Why can't you bite a queen?" I asked. He froze at my stupidity.

"Because that shows weakness in the queen. Queens are never meals. That's also why we don't have kings. Because mates feed off one another." He explained when a woman walked in with a sandwich and a soda.

"Nyx wants a word with you. Here your majesty. To build up your strength." She said laying the food next to me. Trent sat on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He's communicating with our goddess." She explained. "By the way, my name is Heather." She said. Heather had on a red corset top and a long black skirt, her pendent unlike Trent's was visible. It was a huge, I mean huge, sapphire. It looked really heavy too.

Trent flinched a few times. I wonder what's going on.

**Trent's POV**

I sat in front of Nyx's throne, ready to be banished or killed or whatever she had planned.

"Count of All Russia, Lion of Evil, The purest evil of all evil, and evil comes in many forms!" She said load and proud. "This is your vampire name Trent Austin. I never in all my days think you'd actually live up to it." She said. Nyx is the only one who still uses my real vampire name and not Trent. "You have disappointed me my son." Her angelic voice said. I have never seen Nyx, just a bright glow and her voice. "You have done a forbidden act. You have drunk the blood of a human with no intention of commitment. You have attacked a human. You bit Agnes Mare., soon to be queen. And worst of all, you have disobeyed me. Why my son?" she asked. By her tone I felt sad.

"My dearest apologies. I am guilty to all you say. I wasn't linking clearly. I was blinded by her beauty and sent." I confessed.

"Ok, but you must be punished." She said. "You shall be her servant. Do everything she says no matter what." Nyx said. "That is all. Oh, and for the ceremony tell Gwen Liger her name from now on as a queen is High Priestess of Moldovia. This is her vampire name which she shall be addressed by unless she wishes other wise. Go my child." She said.

I opened my eyes and Gwen was already dressed and ready. She looked beautiful. "Hey your not dead." She said with a smile.

"Not unless you wish it. High Priestess of Moldovia." I said bowing before her.

"My name is Gwen." She explained.

"But that is your vampire name. When we formally address you, we shall call you that. Unless for casual purposes you wish different." I explained.

"Yeah call me Gwen." She said. "and stand up." She finished.

"My queen as my punishment for my ghastly behavior I am forever your humble servant. Your wish is my command." I explained.

"A servant?" she echoed.

"Yes. I am to follow you, protect you, and do everything you please." I explained.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically. _Just what I need. A vampire following me around. _


	5. Help!

Gwen's POV

I turned away from him and looked in the mirror. I can't believe this. Why me? And that Heather girl. I go to school with her. She's the one who started those stupid vampire rumors. Why me? Is she jealous that I'm queen or something?

"She's just mad because she knows that only vampires are chosen to be queens and she wanted to be the queen herself. She started the rumors so people would focus on you as a vampire instead of her. And you where chosen by Nyx because she knows you'd do us good." Trent answered all my unspoken questions.

"I really like it better if you let me ask before you answer my questions." I said folding my arms across my torso, angry at him.

"Sorry, you know I can't help it. It's not like I can stop. Besides, in a couple of minutes I won't be able to do it ever again." He said while playing with his pendent. "Curious about it?" he asked, looking at me now. His eyes are so magnificently deep. Soft and so serine. Even for a vampire. "I am flattered you think so." He commented on my thoughts. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I can't believe he heard that. "I can hear everything." He said rudely

"So what's the deal with the pendants?" I asked, ignoring his smugness.

"Well, you know that it controls us. Also it is chosen for us at birth. So why don't we go shopping for yours?" he asked.

"Mine?" I asked.

"Yes. As a vampire you're gonna need one." He said.

Vampire? Me?

"Of course. Did you really think Nyx would let a human lead us?" he chuckled.

"Well I am defiantly NOT going to be a vampire." I snapped at him. He stood up and looked at me.

"Why not?" he asked annoyed.

"Because all of you guys are disgusting, nasty, perverted, people. And I don't want anything to do with you freaks!" I said balling my hands into fists.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice there, sweet cheeks." He replied rudely.

"Ughh, jerk... You have to follow my every command right?" I asked randomly.

"Yeaaah?" he replied, sounding more like a question.

"Good. SIT!" I commanded like he was a dog. "And stay." I finished as I ran out of the room.

"Gwen!!!!" he yelled, but I kept running. I ran past a bunch of people but kept running. I soon found the door and burst threw it, into the day light.

I ran across the street, not looking where I was I going. A truck driver blared his horn at me; I looked over and froze, literally like a dear in the head lights. As the truck drove closer and closer to me, life appeared to go in slow motion, I swear I saw a tunnel with a blinding light at the end.

Suddenly, I felt a strong force push me out of the way of the massive sixteen-wheeler. I opened my eyes, which I sealed so tightly the sun almost blinded me. I was being held down by Trent, who was growling angrily. To save me he skidded his arm agents the concrete and was bleeding.

"I told you! You can't leave." He said biting back the pain that clearly showed on his face. He stood up, picked me up, and held me under his arm like a doll.

_'Put me down_.' I screamed in my mind.

"You almost got killed! And I am in pain. Wait until you're safely inside." He hissed inching to the door. Now I'm able see it kind of looked like a night club. It was called 'The Dungeon'

"I order you to put me down!" I yelled.

"Order over thrown for safely." He replied angrily, trying to sound robotic. Wow in pain and he can still make jokes.

As soon as he shut the door he fell over in agonizing pain. I looked at him and I couldn't help but feel guilty. He was bleeding a lot and he was seriously hurt. "Stop worrying about me. Once I get a drink I'll be fine." He said, still reading my thoughts. Wonderful.

He stumbled past me still grasping his bleeding arm to the room full of vampires.

"Oh my god! Trent, what the heck happened to you?" Bridgett screamed in shock.

"Stupid trucks" He hissed making his way dramatically to the couch. "I was saving her Royal Highness over here." He said pissed off.

"Trent, I'm really sorry. I just…" he cut me short.

"If you where sorry then you would have stayed put." He hissed. I was shocked. Should I feel bad about it? I mean, I know it's my fault... I looked at the floorboards, trying to conceal my guilt. He sighs and I looked up. "I'll be fine. I just need a drink and I'll be ok. Someone get me a bag. I don't care what kind, just get me some." He said.

"Sorry dude, but Owen over there just drank the last blood bag." Duncan said pointing to Owen, who waved empathetically.

"You'll just have to let this one heal on its own." Geoff said.

"That'll take weeks, jerk" He grumbled. Now I feel even worse. It's my fault he's in so much pain. I wish so terribly I could help him...

"Drink my blood." I said, looking away.

I could feel his eyes piercing me like daggers. "Drinking from you got me in this mess, missy." He hissed with pure venom in his words.

"I know and I am sorry. But what use to me are you like this?" I asked looking up. "It's a one time thing. Never again. Ok?" I said sitting down by him.

"It's forbidden for-" He began.

"I, your queen to be, order you, my servant, to drink from my blood and heal your wounds." I said powerful and annoyed.

"You're own damn fault." He said, leaning towards my neck. He pined me to the couch and undid the first few buttons of my dress to expose my neck.

_Do you have to do that? _I thought.

"Your fault." He hissed again.

His sharp fangs came to the sensitive skin of my neck and he gently pierced my neck. At first, I merely cringed at the pricks he made, but then, suddenly, I screamed out in agony. His fangs entered slowly and if I didn't know better I'd say he was doing it purposely.

He sucked hugely on the scarlet fluid and forced more to come to the surface. I screamed again and he put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. I can feel his fangs in my neck, my blood leaving me, his cold hand against warm lips, and everyone's eyes staring at me. I also felt tears slipping threw my closed eyes.

He then removed his dagger like teeth from my neck causing more tears to flood out of my eyes. "Someone get something for her neck!" He called, cleaning his mouth. Lindsay came in with a first aid case and handed it to Trent. Still sitting on me, he opened it and put a gauze pad on my neck and taped it down. "There. Keep that on until the holes heal. Apply light pressure." He said while getting off me.

I looked into the mirror behind me and sighed angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to go home with this on me?" I asked annoyed, the marks bruised and now resembled a hickey.

"I'll think of something to tell your mom." He said relaxing on the couch.

"Better be good..." I said, turning around.

"I'm your body guard. I'm coming home with you." He said not looking at me. "If we mess up your hair a bit we can say someone tried to rape you..." He said smirking. "You wouldn't even have to button up that dress" I looked in the mirror again and my face was covered in a deep blush. As awful as it sounds, I agreed to the plan. It was the only thing that worked.

"Come on; let's get this over with" I said standing in front of him.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. But I had the block. But I am good for a while. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Lying

AN: I forgot to say thing in the last Chapter. "I need to thank my head editor, and BFF, Liddy Rose. Without whom this would be a major suck fest" (SHE MADE ME WRITE THOSE EXACT WORDS) I am not good at the editing, she rocks at it, (she got a 100% on a state reading exam when the highest possible grade is a 98%) so she's helping me.

Gwen's POV

When reached my house I took a deep breath before I started towards my front door. "I hate lying to her." I sighed sadly. I turned to look at Trent.

"I hate to say it but...who am I kidding? I love to say it! It's _your_ fault." He said smugly. I just looked down. "Ok here's the story." He said. "We were on a date. I left to use the bathroom, I came back and saw a man approach you and grabbed you, then he attempted to rape you. I played hero, beat him up before he could do anything that we have rights to call the police for and I take you home. Got it.?"

"Fine, but how do we explain this dress?" I asked.

"You saw this dress you really liked in a store, I bought it for you, and you put it on. Not all of that is a lie..." He trailed off. I sighed again. I just hope my mom buys it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gwen where the hell….oh my god. Gwen what happened to you?" my mom frantically asked looking at me, grabbing me in a hug like she hasn't seen me in years. "Who are you?" my mother asked, glaring intensely at Trent.

"Miss Ligar, my name's Trent and I'm Gwen's boyfriend. We went out and I excused myself for a moment so I could use the bathroom and when I came back, this man was attempting to rape her." Trent explained holding me. If we weren't trying to convince my mom, I'd pushed him off.

"I'm going to call the police." My mom said.

"It's no use mom, they got called to scene when it happened, and since he didn't really...you know...do anything ...and because Trent beat him up we can't really charge him on anything." I said looking down, trying my best to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

"Ughhh, Gwen, I love you so much, are you sure we can't press charges or anything?" My mom questioned, her voice cracked and sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mom, if we did he could probably charge us back. I know it looks bad, but if you saw what Trent did to him you'd be surprised his attorneys aren't at our doorstep right now." I said in a working attempt at calming my mother, who looked lightened to hear my fictional attacker 'got what was coming' as some would say.

"Alright honey. Do you need me to get you some ice or bandages or anything" my mom asked.

"No mom, but thank you, I love you very much" I said, giving her a big hug.

"Thank you so much for helping her, Trent. I have no idea what I'd have done if anything EVER happened to her. When did you two start dating?" my mom asked Trent.

"I actually met her just yesterday, and we started today." Trent said. "Well I better be off, don't want to worry my parents too." Trent said. "Good night Miss. Ligar. Good night Gwen." Trent said. Before he left he gave me a delicate kiss on the cheek, which made my cheeks flush red and hot.

"You're sure you don't want to go to the cops?" my mom asked. I shook my head. "Was it him?" my mom asked. "Did he try to...?" I cut her short by shaking my head.

"He seemed like a nice enough boy..." my mom commented after Trent left and we were both inside.

"I suppose so" I replied.

"One more thing. What's that bandage on your neck?" she asked. Shit…. "Oh I get it. Let me see what the pig did." My mom said reaching for the gauze.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, pretty much slapping her hand away. She looked at me, surprised. "I'm sorry mom, but, like, its a scratch he gave me, and if you take off the gauze it'll get infected , sorry for slapping your hand, but right now I really just need to take a warm bath and get some sleep, love you."

"Alright sweetheart, I love you too. I need to go to work now, but if you want I can stay home." My mom replied. My mom works hard to support my brother and me. She works 2 jobs and is a huge penny pincher. She can't stay home especially when I'm fine.

"No, I'm fine. If I need you I'll call. I promise. I love you" I said. She kissed my cheek and walked out the door. When I heard her car start up, I walked upstairs and began to run the bath.

I slid off the dress and stepped into the warm bathtub. After a good hour or so, I turned on the drain and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and covered myself before turning the fan on, the breeze it gave off when just as calming as the bath itself. As I began to lotion my face before it dried out the steam from the hot water began to clear. I looked in the clearing mirror and began to recover my neck. I can't believe I let him do that. NEVER again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

I got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow and I am sure my mom would let me skip. How the hell do I explain or hide a huge gauze on my neck? I snuggled into my cozy sheets and pillows and began to doze off into sleep.

Trent's POV

Ok so as soon as I dropped Gwen off I went to her bedroom window and entered her room. I hid in her closet and waited for her, I know how creepy that sounds. When she walked into her room she was wearing nothing but a towel and began to change. I wasn't expecting that. When she dropped the towel I was debating whether I should look away or enjoy the sight. I never get a chance to choose because as soon as the thoughts came to mind the lights went out.

I feel like such a freak spying on her like this. But the queen isn't safe alone. She must never find out either. Its best if she didn't know, let her believe that when she's home she cane be alone.

Tomorrow I will be with her every second of the day. Queens are never meant to leave the hide out, plus she's still human, so I must watch her extra carefully.

She began to stir in her sleep and I froze up. I am usually so quite not even a mouse could hear me. Did she hear me?

"Trent…." She whispered. My eyes widened in shock. Crap she knows I'm here. She turned over in bed, now she was facing the closet and I could see her beautiful face illuminated in the pale silver glow of the moon shining through her window.

"…..Trent." she whispered again. I'm confused. Her eyes are closed and she's talking…wait. Is she dreaming about me? I can't tell since my mind reading wore off now, so I have no clue.

She breathed my name again except this time she smiled when she finished. Then she never said my name again. It's killing me. I want to know what she was thinking about. Was it me? What did I do that made her smile? I must find out. But how with out giving away the fact I spent the night in her closet.


	7. School Drama

Gwen's Dream

_I was running down a hall. All the vampires from the coven were chasing me. I ran into another vampire. I didn't see his face; I was too busy avoiding his fangs. "TRENT. TRENT. HELP ME…" I screamed. Then the force was pushed off me and Trent stood before me. "Thanks Trent…" I said. _

"Gwen it's time to get up." My mom called entering my room.

"Mommy can I skip today?" I asked still sleepy.

"Sure thing. Need anything?" she asked.

"Just five more hours of sleep." I said snuggling back into the pillow.

"Ok sweetie. I'm leaving to take Damien to school now." She said kissing my cheek.

As soon as I heard her car leave I was ready to fall back to sleep. "Why are you missing?" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and Trent was sitting on my bed playing with my stuffed doll from my favorite anime. "What is this? Aren't you too old for this kind of stuff?" he said.

I swiped the doll from his hands and threw it on my computer chair. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Being you're humble servant." He answered bowing down.

"Get out so I can change." I said. He kindly walked out of the room. I completely forgot the whole 'I'm a follow you everywhere because I have to' deal with Nyx. I didn't even have a say in this. If I did, I would reject this.

I put on a black tang top and matching jeans. I hated to see the gauze on my neck so I tore it off. I looked at the bruised area with the tiny holes left behind. I didn't mind the mark. I liked it made me feel more gothic.

I walked outside and he was leaning against the wall sucking on a blood bag. "Your gauze is off." He said before taking another sip. It sickened me to see him drink that like its juice. "What if someone sees's that?" he asked.

"No ones home. And I am not leaving." I said walking past him downstairs.

"So we're staying here all day?" he asked a little annoyed. I answered by simply nodding. "Wonderful." He said sarcastically.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and he sat next to me. "So random but what music you like to listen to?" he asked. I gave him a queer look. "I'll be with you for eternity might as well know you." He said.

"I like rock, heavy metal, Evenness, Linkin Park, all that stuff." I said settling on HBO to watch Friday the 13th.

"I'm guessing you like horror movies?" he asked.

"Love them." I said as the movie began. We sat in silence as we watched the old movie. (An: ok that movie was made in the 80's so yes it's old. They made remakes but I prefer the original)

We spent the rest of the day asking each other questions. Mostly about each other, and some here and there about me becoming queen.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day I went to school. I was wearing a black and blue plaid skirt with a black t-shirt and fingerless blue and black striped gloves that came to my elbows. I turned away from the mirror happy my bite marks are gone to find my vampire servant sitting on my bed.

"All my classes have been switched so I am in all your classes." He said. I turned to my door when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. He wove his other arm behind my back and kissed me fully on the lips. I tried to push him off, but he just held me tighter. Finally he released my lips and I slapped him.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered afraid my mom might here me.

"I am pretending to be your boyfriend. So at least pretend you like it when I kiss you." He laughed.

"You can say you're my boyfriend and not kiss me." I said whipping my lips.

"Nope. And if I recall human boys are far more dirty now a days then they were when I was a boy." He said. Then he grabbed my arm and threw me to my bed and jumped on top of me. "If I recall boys now are much more aggressive, and eager." He growled.

"Get off me before I scream." I warned. He complied and sat at the end of my bed.

"I am only saying we need to act like a convincing couple. If people think we're faking it can cause problems." He said coming closer to me. "New couples can't get enough of each other, always kissing and holding hands. If you don't look like you like it, then people will know something's wrong." He said before gently kissing me again. I went with it, not absolutely hating it. He was a good kisser and I need to act.

"Fine, but don't act like a jerk when you do that." I said looking away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At school Trent held my books, opened doors for me, and even pulled my chair out and helped me in. The whole day I can feel the dagger like eyes piercing me. They would intensify every time Trent would kiss me lightly, or even hold my hand. I am a little sick of it. They are so envious over nothing. Everyone hated me before for being a vampire, and now they want me dead because the hot new guy chose me and not them…..they need to get a life.

I was walking down the hall and one group of girls were looking at us and one blond grabs Trent and her posy pushed me down. "If you keep sucking face with a vampire you'll be one too." She said pouting.

Trent pushed her off and picked me up. "I hope so." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and walking me to my locker.

"Thanks." I said as he held my books.

"You don't have to thank me all the time." He said. I close my locker and he pushed me agents its closed cold door. "You can thank me another way." He said smiling.

"How?" I asked trying to get away, but he pressed his body against mine making it impossible.

"With your lips." He said before fiercely kissing me like he did in my room. I was going to push him off me when a group of kids were coming. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

I hate to admit this, but I actually like this. His lips are so soft and he has the slightest hint of tangerine on his lips. It wasn't long until his tongue took control over my mouth and make me week in the knees. Literally I began to slid down the locker, but Trent held me to him.

I whimpered softly when he pulled away and I looked at him. "I think people would believe us now." He said pecking my cheek.

"yeah." I said remembering why he kissed me. He was only trying to prove to people we're dating. So why did it make me feel heart broken?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I got home and invited Trent in. My mom was there and she ran to me like a teen girl when the hottest boy in school asked her out. "Gwen guess what? Oh hello Trent." My mom said taking note he was next to me.

"Hello Mrs. Liger. Do you mind if I help Gwen study for a math test we have soon?" he asked innocently.

"No, Gwen doesn't need to study." My mom smiled. She took out a letter and handed it to me. "You won a scholarship to that elite school in France. Full scholarship, including room and board and plane trips." My mom squealed. I am so excited. France, this school can get into any college I want, which means any job I want. And it's all girls school so bye bye vampires.

"Oh my gosh. When can I leave?" I asked eager.

"Tomorrow morning. Pack your bags. Remember to write to me every chance you get or else." My mom warned. She has always wanted me to get into this school so we are stoked.

"I hope you two can stay strong with a long distance relationship." My mom giggled.

"I don't know…" I said turning to Trent.

"I'll wait for your e-mails. You're the only girl I want." He said sincerely. "Go and pack, I'll meet you at the air port tomorrow." He smiled. I ran upstairs to pack. Why is he so happy? I mean I'm leaving which means I can't be queen. Dose he know something I don't?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trent sadly count not make it to say good bye to me. Like I cared? He'd probably sneak into the plane and follow me. Nope, now vampires can't force me to be queen.

I am sitting in my second class seat when a flight attendant came to me. "Miss, we have no more room on this flight class. If you wish you can catch the next flight and sit first class." She said sweetly. I agreed and got off. As I was walking back to the air port alarms went off and they sent me to the back rooms. Lovely.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs waiting for them to do what ever and the door opens. And Trent comes inside. "Ready to go?" he asked picking up my bags.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Taking you to 'France'" he laughed. "Did u think we'd send you away? That letter was a fake. You'll be living with the coven for now on." He said grabbing my hand.

"But what about my mom?" I questioned.

"She thinks you're in France, and you'll send monitored e-mails, false school photos, real grades, and visit when the school lets. After graduation you'll move out and you'll become a vampire never to see her again." He said like it was nothing.

He put me in the back seat of a limo and followed. "You'll get used to the idea. I promise." He smiled. I just looked out the window. Then he flipped a switch and I could see nothing but black. "We can't let you know the coven's location, for safety." He said with a deviant smile.

"Smile majesty, your new life begins today." He whispered to me before kissing my cheek.

"No one here to prove we're dating, why kiss me?" I asked curios.

"Oh, umm….luck?" he said embarrassed then he backed off. Luck huh?

AN: wow 5 pages and …1,763 words. I hope you liked it. Updating soon. I hope… Please review and I'll update faster.


	8. Party like a Vampire

Gwen's POV

I am sitting in this limo board to death. "How much longer?" I asked annoyed. We have been here for 3 hours.

"Not much longer now." He replied and just when he finished the limo parked and he opened his door. "Lets go." He said grabbing my hand. We were in a parking garage and then we opened a door and we were inside the coven again. There were lights flashing, music playing, food and drinks, and dancing vampires. Trent led me up some stairs to a back room.

It was beautiful, burgundy colored with black furniture and the largest bed I have ever seen. "There are dresses in the closet. Pick one and put it on. Then go into that door." He said pointing toward it. Then he walked out. The closet was full of elegant old dresses. They were the medieval styled but had a modern feel to them. I loved then.

I put on a red and black dress. The skirt came to my knees and in the back had a train and the top was a doll house corset. I loved it. Then I walked into the next room. Trent was standing against a wall and the room was full of the other girls from the coven.

"Hair and make up time." Katie said as the others pushed me in a chair. I had them all over me. 2 at my feet giving me a pedicure, 2 at my hands giving me a manicure, One working on my hair and one more on my make up.

"You don't have much hair to work with." Bridgett said. "Can we put extensions in soon?" she asked. I couldn't answer in anyway possible with out messing someone up.

When I was doe being mobbed I looked like royalty. Then Laushawna came in with a box full of elegant jewels. I slid a rid that matched my dress over my lacy gloves and a few bracelets as well. Then they came in with a series of tiaras. "Do I have to?" I asked looking at them.

They took out a tiny black necklace with a ruby in it and placed it over my head. Not a crown but it works. The ruby laid on my forehead and looked elegant. "Ready?" Trent asked standing up?

"I don't have a necklace." I pointed out.

"We only wear our pendants and you don't have one." Sadie said.

O0o0o0o0o0

I stepped out onto a balcony and the music was shut off.

"May I present to you the future queen of our kind, _High Priestess of Moldovia!" _Trent announced as they all bowed.

Then he led me to a thrown where I sat and the party continued.

"You don't have to sit here. You can party to." He said, I quickly got up. Like hell I'll sit in a chair all day. Or night. I'm not sure. Last time I say sunlight was at the air port.

I walked to the food table and grabbed a few good looking cakes. The dance floor looked like everything but inviting. These people weren't just grinding. It looked like a mating ritual to me. They were grabbing eat other, touching every where and even kissing. I turned away and Trent was right behind me,

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile.

"I've had more fun at a nursing home." I snapped and walked away. As I was walking a couple bowed before me.

"Hello _High Priestess of Moldovia. _It is an horror to meet you." They said in unison. Then more vampires came to me and greeted me. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. They just kept coming like I was throwing away money.

"The queen to be would like to retire to her thrown now." Trent said entering the crowed. "She is new to this so be respectful." He said taking my hand and leading me away. Once we were alone he looked pissed off.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Just because your going to be queen doesn't excuse the fact that your still human and they are blood thirsty vampires." He yelled over the music. "They can kill you still. And they wont think twice about it either." He said calming down a little. "Stay by me, and they wont hurt you." He said taking my hand again.

"They where just saying hi." I said slightly annoyed at him over reacting.

"It looked like that to you. But that was a hunting circle. They we're trapping you, and they were going to all attack at once. That wasn't a friendly gesture." He hissed threw his clenched teeth. I was shocked. They where going to kill me?

"But I'm going to be the queen?" I question.

"Yes, but now to them your just a lucky human filled with blood. The only vampire you can control now is me. You have no power over them. Sure if they hurt you they'd be punished but their thirsty, they don't see it that way." He said.

"Ok, fine." I said extending my hand for him. "Protect me." I said before he grabbed my hand. Then he knelt down and kissed it.

"As you wish." He smiled. Then he led me out side.

I sat back in my chair watching the party. It looked like fun, but because 'I'm a delicate human' I cant do anything. "Can I get a drink?" I asked Trent. The Heather came up with a tray of assorted drinks. "Thank you." I said taking a open can of sprite. I drank it and it tasted funny. But I ignored it and drank it all. It could just be flat, it is open.

A few minutes latter I wanted to dance. So I just got up and ran to the dance floor. And as expected Trent followed me. I made my way in the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with who ever I could find.

I danced like the others and I was having a blast. Trent looked angry but I ignored him. He must have a pull up his butt. He needs to relax and just dance. Soon I couldn't see straight and things became blurry. I began to come back to earth and I was sitting in a booth surrounded my other vampires. My arms where full of cuts and my head began to hurt.

They handed me another glass of soda and with out thinking I drank it fast. I began to feel really hyper like I was on a sugar rush. This one vampire was trying to bite my neck but I was moving away laugh at his failure.

"What the hell is going on here?' Trent yelled looking at all of us. I laughed at him. He needs to just relax. He grabbed my cut up arm and dragged me away from the party back to the room I was in with the dresses.

"What where you doing? Look at your self? Letting them drink you? Cutting you? That one was about to sink his teeth in you." He yelled.

"Your just jealous it wasn't you." I laughed.

Trent's POV

Someone drugged her drinks. She is a drunk as these vampires are blood thirsty. She left me on the dance floor and I can't find her. With all the smells here it makes it even harder to look for her. Finally I smell her but not the way I wished I did. I smell her blood spilled. She's bleeding and she's surrounded by vampires.

I ran until I found her surrounded by vampires. They were cutting her arm and drinking her blood that came out. And another one was trying to bite her neck but she kept moving. I grabbed her and took her away from the party. I know it was Heather who gave her the drink, so she must go down. But now I have to deal with her.

"You need to go to bed." I said taking her to her oversized bed. I sat her down but she pulled my arm and I came falling on top of her.

"Now the party's getting fun." She squealed. I pushed myself off her and she pouted. "You need to have fun." She said giggling like a mad man.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I said walking out. I locked her door and ordered DJ to make sure no one goes in or out. I found Heather talking to a bunch of vampires.

"I should be queen. So I hope Nyx see's that she is the wrong choice." She said.

"Oh didn't you see? She had a bunch of men drinking from her. And she was drunk. That doesn't sound like queen material to me." A different vampire said so that's Heathers plan. To make Gwen look like a bad choice for queen. I quickly switch her drink with a spiked one just like she did to Gwen. Let's see how she likes it.

I walked back to Gwen's room and dismissed DJ and entered. She was passed out on the bed and fully dressed. She'll choke herself if she sleeps in that dress. So I decided to help her.

I slowly and careful began to unzip her gown. I didn't want to wake her for obvious reasons. But I failed. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me confused. Her top was half off and I was the one who did it. This doesn't look good.

"Trent?" she slurred. I removed my hands from her dress and a huge drunk smile came to her face. "If you wanted to you could have waken me." She slurred again. I looked at her and she pulled me down on top of her. I wasn't expecting that.

"Woo, wait a minute." I said sitting up. "Gwen, no this isn't what it looks like." I tried to explain. "I just needed to get you out of the dress so you can sleep comfier." I said trying to get up.

"Want me out of the dress?" she echoed.

"So you can sleep." I finished.

"With you." She said as she took the rest of the bulky dress of and she had on a silk under dress like thing. I'm a guy I don't know what it's called.

"Ok, good night Gwen." I said turning around but she stumbled out of bed and grabbed me.

"Where are you going hot stuff?" She giggled.

"You're going to sleep. I'll be outside guarding the room." I said pushing her off.

"No, stay with me." She pouted as I laid her in bed. "Please?" she begged. I sighed and lay next to her.

"Sleep." I said. But she was already out like a light. I would have left but she snuggled close to me and there was no way I could leave with out waking her up. Oh well, I'll check on Heather latter.


	9. Awkward Silence

Gwen's POV

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed in a simple black off the shoulders dress. My wardrobe was nothing but dresses. When I was done I noticed Trent wasn't here. He usually is always in my room. Then I heard loud screaming. I opened my door and looked into what was yesterdays dance floor that is now a living room.

"I refuse to follow her commands"

"I aint listening to anything that comes out of her mouth."

"She isn't queen material."

"Nyx obviously made a mistake."

They are all yelling about me. Then I see Trent. He'll back me up. He liked the idea of me being queen. "I agree with you all. It is against the rules to go against her will but Gwen as our queen is as likely as a fish learning to breath air." He screamed. I ran downstairs.

"Gwen we're sorry but we are impeaching you from your thrown." Courtney yelled.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"You are not suitable queen material. We'll send you home safely but you must swear on your life to never speak of us." Bridgett said.

"No, I'm not going home. I will stay queen. Just because I don't have fangs and I don't crave blood doesn't mean I can not to be queen." I yelled stomping my foot.

"Don't make this harder Gwen." Trent sighed.

"You're my servant. I order you to stand behind me." I said as he got up and stood behind me. "Not literally." I scolded.

"Well I agree with them. Queen is too much of a responsibility for you. You are inexperienced and you're human. No one had respect for you and yesterday you ruined your chances at gaining respect." He said loudly. What happened yesterday? I can't remember. But his words hurt me and made me madder.

"I am staying." I said in a flat tone.

"I didn't want to but I'll erase her memories." He said grabbing my shoulder.

"What? No, get off me!" I yelled as he sat me on the couch.

"Look at me Gwen." He whispered. His voice sounded soft and genteel but I am not falling for it.

"No." I cried closing my eyes tight.

"I won't hurt you. Look at me. Please Gwen, look at me so I can tell you I'm sorry." He whispered making my whole body shake. I kept my eyes closed shut. Then he cupped my cheek and came closer to my face. "Please, open your eyes." He whispered. I slit my eyes open slightly and his were glowing red.

"No, no, no. get off me. Let me go." I cried. But that quick glance did it. He started to chant something and I couldn't get my eyes off his. I was glued and I didn't want to look away. I began to feel weak again and I passed out…

...

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

"Gwen, wake up." I heard someone call. I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital bed. My mom was standing there.

"Oh thank god. You were hit by a car. Are you ok sweetie?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"__________________. "_______________!!!!!!!!!!." What's wrong I cant say anything.

"Sweetie the doctor said you severed your vocal cords. You can't speak anymore. But other than that you're perfectly fine." My mom said trying to comfort me. Trent that prick. He made it so I can't speak. When I find him I'll tear him limb by limb. That is if I could find him. I have no idea where he is.

"Here's a mini chalk board so you can communicate with us." My mom said. I took it and sighed. Then I wrote his name and showed me mom.

'Trent??'

"Who's that sweetie? Someone you know?" she asked. That son of a pig. He must have erased my mom's memories of him. Now I need to Google how to kill and hunt down a vampire.

Trent's POV

"I will sure miss that girl, but its better this way." I said to myself as I drove away from the hospital. This isn't safe for her. A human surrounded by vampires. I entered the parking garage and met with the others. They were all cowering in corners and the place was a mess.

"What happened?" I screamed running to the first hurt which was Izzy.

"Nyx isn't happy with us." She said before I could sense her calling me. I sat down and mediated ready for my lashing.

"Count of All Russia!" she screamed. I cringed at her high tone. "Why have you dismissed High Priestess of Moldovia without my consent?" She yelled.

"She is not fit for queen." I said trying to defend my point.

"You are not fit. Now she is silent and she must be the queen." She yelled her angelic voice becoming harsh.

"Why her? She is merely a human." I asked.

"She is a reincarnation of a vampress. Her powers are latent and will be obvious soon. Having her as queen is her life duty. She is already vampire. And you let her go in such a fragile stage." She hissed. "She must come back but you must be gentle my son. She won't just come back. You need to gain her trust." She informed.

"How? She hates me now." I said putting my head down.

"You are smart you'll think of something. Win her trust and bring her back to the thrown before her powers are realized. There is evil out there that wants her abilities." Nyx said. Then I was dismissed.

"What did she say?" Lindsey asked.

"We need to get Gwen back. I'll take care of it. I'll explain latter I need to go now." I said running to the garage. I need to find a wig store.


	10. Silence isn't Golden

Gwen's POV

I hate this I really do. I can't say anything. I have a white board to talk and I take sign langue courses, but it's practically useless. I am still going to school and I really will be a loner. And the cover story that the vampire community thought of is horrible and I can't protest. They said that Trent and I planned to run away together. Then when I was chickening out he raped me, slit my thought and left me for dead but a trucker found me in time. I hate my life.

Here I am walking down the halls of Midway High with my dry ink white board clenched to my chest. People are stopping and staring at me. Some whispering, some pointing. I know what they are all saying. They are talking about what he supposable did to me. Some are even starting rumors saying that vampires did it to. That I got too close to their secret society and they had to keep me silent. If only they knew.

There is also talk bout the new kid. Not really a new kid he's been home schooled and now is joining regular school. I have no idea why. And I don't care. Last time I spoke to a new kid I lost my voice.

Now we're in class and the new kid comes in. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like the typical high school hottie. He sat in the table next to mine with a girl names Amy.

Class is over and I'm heading to the library. I'm sitting down reading a book and that new guy comes to me.

"Hate to bug you, but do you know where I can find a book by Edgar Allen Poe?" he asked. I nodded and led him to the shelves.

Then I wrote on my board. 'wat do ya need?'

"Don't you speak?" he asked laughing a little.

'didn't u hear da stories?'

"No, did something happen?" he asked concerned.

'yeah i lost my voice.' I wrote. 'stop acting so concerned I don't need ur sympathy.'

"sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Sorry." He said.

'wat do ya need?' I wrote again.

"Biography." He answered. "And to know why you're pissed at me."

I handed him his stupid book and walked away. At the table I was sitting at these 3 boys where going threw my bag and pocketing my stuff. I tried to yell but nothing came out. I ran to them and they started running with my stuff. I chased them but with out being able to yell it's pretty much a lost cause.

Then that new kid runs ahead of me and joins the guys. Then he grabbed my stuff from them and pushed them off him and he came back to me.

"Here. Guys cane be real jerks sometimes." I gave him an expression that said 'tell me bout it.'

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Hi I'm Zack." He said offering his hand.

'please to meet you. Leave me alone plz.' I wrote.

"Are you always so rude to new guys?" he asked.

'last time I spoke to the new guy I lost my voice.' I wrote.

"Did he do it to you?" he asked

'yeah. Now leave me alone.' I wrote before I walked away. But he just followed me.

"Sorry bout that. But I'd never hurt you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Ok how bout I take you out and you can see I'm not a bad guy." He smiled.

'NO!!!' I wrote before I walked away. Doesn't he get the hint? I am not going out with him. Besides what dose he want with a mute girl anyway.

School finally finished and it's near spring break so every final bell is torment. The bell that will ring in 1 day is the last we'll hear for a month so these bells are absolutely crazy. I begin walking home when a car pulls next to me. It's that Zack guy from school. Now I really wish I had Trent to scare this creep away. Trent, I really miss him. I never thought he would betray me like this. Even if he didn't like me that much.

"Can I give you a lift?" he asked. I just kept walking. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be walking alone." He said. "Especially when she can't call for help." He said. I gave him a death glare that would scare people and make children cry. He just smiled and stopped his car. "Get in, I'll take you home." He said. I silently sighed and got in his stupid car.

'try anything funny & ur dead' I wrote. He chuckled and drove.

"Point the directions will you?" he asked. And I pointed till he reached my house.

"Can I drive you tomorrow?" he asked but I was already out of the car. What a creep. I mean he was being nice, but I'm not interested. He should take a hint.

Latter that night I was on my computer chatting on our schools safe chat box to no one really, I was watching what people where saying.

$Fred$- how got mr. heffs math homework?

Sassy sally- omg did u hear that trent raped vamp grl?

Molly-OMG he did? No way

Derik-yeah and he slit her thought to boot.

Molly- so that's y she aint talking?

$Fred$- y did u think she didn't say anything?

Molly- loner. Duh.

Ted bear- yeah she's a real loner now.

Zack attack- don't be talking bad bout her

$Fred$- who the f**** r u?

Zack attack- the new kid. She seems sweet and she's been threw enough she don't need stupid kids talking bout her.

Molly- awww ur sweet.

Sassy sally- r u gay or something? How the hell cares bout vamp grl

$Fred$-apparently zack.

Zack attack- yeah I do care bout her. she could use a friend now.

Sassy sally- good luck with that…

Goth Gwen- don't need friends

$Fred$- speak of the blood sucker

Goth Gwen- leave me alone. Especially u zack.

Zack requests a privet chat.

Z- hi Gwen.

G- wat do u want?

Z- to talk to you

G- I don't talk

Z-ok to hang out with you

G-y?

Z-cuz ur a pretty cool girl. Want to catch a movie latter?

G- (has left the chat room)

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Trent's POV

Here I am back at this school under cover. My new name is Zack, I am wearing a blond wig and blue contacts. I hate this so much. Why did I have to do this to Gwen? I've been looking up ways to remove the spell but nothing has come up yet. She's the same as when I first met her. She's pushing me away, saying she isn't interested and all that. But I need to gain her trust. I am planning to take her to the movies a place where we don't have to talk and can still have fun.

I also do not like these high school boys treating her like a broken doll. The things they say about her make me want to throw them off a cliff. I knew about the whole backpack stealing, but I thought I could use it as a way to seem heroic to her. She didn't like it though. She is a hard egg to crack.

Now I am no the schools chat room hoping she comes in and their still talking trash bout her. How do they know a vampire did this to her is what I want to know? Did word spread or is this some stupid rumor thing? Gwen just left the chat room and she didn't answer me. I think I need to pay her a visit. I drove to her house and walked to her back yard. I started to throw pebbles at her window until she came. Finally she came to her window and looked outside.

She looked shocked and I smiled and waved. She took out a note book and wrote something down. Then she crumbled the paper and threw it at me.

'GO AWAY!!!!!" it read.

"I wanted to see you." I wrote back and threw the paper at her. She wrote back and threw it at me.

'y?' I giggled and sent it back saying,

'u never answered my question. Movies tomorrow?'

'my mom will kill you if she catches u here.'

'have u seen that new horror flick?' I asked ignoring her warning.

'if I agree to go will u leave me alone?' I asked.

'I will till tomorrow.'

'fine, yes I will go on ur pity date. Good night.' Then she left. Then I headed for my car. I felt slight smugness in her saying yes.

I wonder why? I never felt this happy when a girl said she's go out with me, and Gwen didn't exactly say yes I'd love to. Maybe because I'm winning her trust or something.


	11. Love at first Sight

**New character and plot twist go to The all knowing Hyper and ****vampirelovers345**

**Gwen's POV**

Ok today is the last day of school and it's half a day. I don't know when Zack plans to take me. It might be right after school. So I am getting dressed as if it was right after the bell. I decide to wear an outfit that looks cute and I can also use to fight in incase I get in trouble. A black tang top with a blue plaid skirt with fishnet stocking and my combat boots. Every finger has a chunky ring on it for punching and I am not wearing ear rings or necklaces. Also I am prepared in my purse. I have my white board, my cell phone with 911 on speed dial, pepper spray and a sharp dagger if things come to worst. And because I am waiting for the vampires to come for me I also have 3 wooded stake, holy water, a cross and silver.

Ok I don't know if these things will work but it did in the movies. So yes I am betting my life on what Hollywood has told me.

School went slow and uneventful. I only have one class with Zack and that's English. And I don't have English today due to the half schedule. So as I'm putting my books in my bag he meets me at my locker instead. "Hi." He greets. I wave slightly and smile a little.

"So I was thinking right after school. That way we can get lunch too. Unless you have other plans." He said rubbing his neck nervously. He reminds me of Trent when he dose that. I need to stop thinking about him. He's gone, he left me.

'yeah cuz im a social butterfly with billions of things 2 do.' I wrote running out of space.

"Ok, so I'll meet you here by your locker at the final bell ok?" he asked. I nodded a yes and he walked off.

I have two classes left and I can't wait for spring break to start. Odd, I took note that I haven't seen Heather in school. I mean what's her story? Did she say she moved away or something? Maybe she…..

I was knocked out of my train of thought when I bumped into one of the most popular guys ever. His name is Devillin. He is the finest man you will ever see. I hate to admit it but he is the only man I go fan girl over. He's 16 like me and has the smexiest dark brown hair. He is wearing a black shirt with a red vest and black jeans with ripped knees. His complexion is also simply a deviant pale color. Which is odd because usually it's the tan that drives me mad. Everything about him screams bad boy and makes every girl heart melt. AND I JUST RAN INTO HIM!!!!!!!

"Sorry bout that." He said offering me his hand. I took it a little too quickly.

"Your that Gwen girl right?" he asked. I nodded yes like an idiot.

"Devillin. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you." He said picking my things up. "I hope you haven't lost hope in guys. Some of us aren't that bad." He said in a sweet kind voice. I didn't know what to look at anymore. If I looked at the floor he might think I'm sad. His hair seems creepy if I stare. I usually look people in the eyes but he wears sunglasses all the time.

Some say he has a condition. Others say he's blind. Most agree he wears them because he wants to. And we fan girls have a theory that his eyes are so beautiful we are unworthy of their direct gaze.

'No I haven't trust me' I wrote on my board.

"That's good. It would be a shame if a pretty girl like you never went out again." He said then he smiled and I felt like the luckiest girl alive. "How about I take you out? Dose today work for you?" he asked. I nodded but I then remembered Zack.

'well I kind have this thing set up already.' I wrote. I wanted to ditch Zack. I know this unlike me but Devillin is so hot, and he asked me out. This never happens. He doesn't date.

He frowned and looked around. Shockingly there was no crowd near us. Usually there is a crown so large you can't see Devillin. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him. I felt like my heart would explode. And the worst part is I'm not sure if it's from fear or excitement.

"Are you sure I can't take you out today?" he asked. But this time he tipped his glasses and I could see his beautiful eyes. No beautiful doesn't describe them, they are indescribable. I can't even say if I can label that color. Words given to these two would cry in shame for they are no where near their stature.

'right after school?" I wrote on my board.

"I'd prefer now." He smiled putting his glasses on and taking my hand. Then we walked briskly out of the school and into his black Ferreira. I am so excited. I am on a date with Devillin. Can things get better?

"So where do you want to go?" he asked. I took out my board and wrote my answer.

'where do u think I want to go.' He took a quick glance and sighed.

"Wow, well I barley know you. How about the park or the mall?" he asked.

'park sounds great.' I wrote back. He smiled and made a turn for the park. It was pretty remote. There where a few runners but that's about it. He parked under a shady tree and got out. I was about to open my door when he was already there holding it open for me.

"Lets go on those boats." He said walking me to the boat rentals. It was like ridding a bike only harder and in the water. He led the boat to a part of the park I haven't been before but it looked like a normal part. Full of trees and flowers and birds. He stopped the boat and helped me off. Then we sat underneath largest tree together.

"Ok so tell me about your self." He said looking at me. I blushed and stared at my board. What do I say?

"Ok, tell me what you want to do with your life." He said. Wow such a deep question.

'I want to be an artist.' I wrote down and showed him.

"Nice. I would love to see your work one day. I want to have a normal life. But everyone told me I should be a model." He said looking at me.

'I think u should do wat u want' I wrote back.

"You really think so?' he asked

'yes. I really do.' I wrote. As I was erasing he came really close to me.

"Then can I kiss you. It something I really want to do." He said coming closer to me. I was about to kiss him but I turned my head away instead.

"Is something wrong?" he asked hugging me from behind. "Oh I get it. Too fast? I'm sorry but you're so pretty and I was always wondering …" he said, I turned to face him and he chuckled.

"You'll think it's stupid." He said. I shook my head no and he sighed again. "I was wondering if, under all that blue lipstick if you're lips are pink or if they have been dyed blue from all that lipstick." He said blushing a little. I can't believe that he's been thinking about my lips.

"I'm sorry for being so bold." He said disappointed. I vigorously shook my head and he got the message.

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded yes and then we were back on the boat. We stopped to eat at a cute dinner in the park. I had a hot dog and a soda. He has a medium burger and no drink. After we ate we walked threw the park talking…….well I was writing.

At one point he stopped and looked at the beautiful flowers. He picked the prettiest one and he handed it to me. But before he let go he said. "This is Gwen. If you're lucky she can teach you how to be pretty." He said to the flower. I can feel my cheeks burning red and its times like this when I curse my pale skin.

It started to get late and instead of bringing me home he laid on one of the picnic tables and I joined him.

"The stars are clear tonight." He said.

'how can u see them with ur glasses on?' I wrote. He laughed.

"Want to know why I wear these glasses constantly?" he asked looking at me. "It sounds cheesy but I am saving my eyes for the perfect girl." I laughed a little even if it is inaudible.

"See it is stupid." He said. I felt bad I laughed at him and I sat up and I shook my head no.

He smiled and then he took his glasses off. "I think you might be that girl Gwen" he said with his eyes closed.

"Your beautiful, interesting, unique, independent, smart, and great to talk to." He said then he opened his eyes and I think my heart stopped at their beauty. I must be the first girl ever to look him deep in the eyes. I got lost in them; they are like two pools of never ending beauty. Thing this beautiful should be illegal and locked away for only the worthiest of people.

He cupped my hands and smiled at me. "Have plans for tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head no and he smiled again. "Then can I take you out again?" he asked. I smiled and nodded a yes.

"I should get you home by now." He said looking at the stars. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I don't want to leave I want to stay here with Devillin.

"See that star?" he asked pointing. I shook a yes. "That's our star ok. If you ever miss me just look at that star and I'll be looking at it to." He said. Then he drove me home, walked me to my door and handed me his phone number. Then he took it back and instead gave me his instant messenger address.

"Till tomorrow." He said. Then he kissed my cheek and went to his car as I slipped inside my house missing him already.


	12. Love at first Figth

**Zack's POV**

I waited for Gwen by her locker. The school began to empty and she didn't show. She might be in detention, so I waited till the detention kids were dismissed. They left and no Gwen. Where is she? Then reality set in. She obviously ditched me. I took a deep breath and caught her sent. It was weak meaning she left before school closed. She ditched?

I followed it until I got outside. It lingered in the air but it was very faint. She got in a car but she doesn't drive. And he house isn't that way. Was she kidnapped?

I followed her sent every where until I came to the park. There she is. And she's with some guy. I clenched my fist watching him walking with her. His arm around her waits. Aww isn't that cute, he gave her a flower and he's using a *Pon line. How original. (AN: *Pon is a cute little cartoon look him up under Google images)

I stayed back and watched to make sure he didn't try anything funny. I half felt like a creep stalking her, but I also felt that it is necessary. I don't like this guy. Hate to sound mean but he's way too popular to want a meaningful relationship with Gwen.

Now it's dark and instead of taking her home, he lays down with her on a table. I was in the bush next to them listening to them talking. He makes me sick and Gwen is falling for it. Then I got angrier he was holding Gwen's face like he was going to kiss her. If his lips touch her's I will kill him.

Then he showed her his eyes and it became clear. No wonder Gwen's with him. He's a vampire and he has hypnotic powers. No wonder he doesn't smell human. I was so jealous I over looked it….wait no I mean mad. I am not jealous of him.

He was putting Gwen under a spell. He must be. No human see's someone with red glowing eyes and thinks it's awesome, especially after what Gwen's been threw. Now he pitched her some lame star line.

It about time he drove her home. I ran after the car and mad it to Gwen's house. My plan was to IM her and make her feel bad about ditching me, so we can hang out and I can pitch her some lies about him. But then I saw him kiss her cheek. Ok he's dead. Once he drove off I chased him and got in front of his car. He stopped and screamed.

"That's your problem, get out." He yelled.

"Meet me in the field 10 miles from town, or I'll hunt you down." I hissed.

"Aww a V huh? Fine be prepared to die." He said.

"The dead one will be you." I hissed and ran off.

I waited in the cool field until he came in. The wind was blowing, the sky was gray and I can sense the fight that was coming. "So why are we fighting?" he asked walking from out of the woods.

"Because you're interfering with me human." I hissed.

"Oh mute girl. Yeah she's a hot topic now. But I got her first so screw off." He said running to me.

I dodged him and he hit the ground hard.

"What do want with her anyway?" he asked getting up.

"Same thing you do." I hissed running to him. He jumped out of the way but I stopped myself before I hit a tree.

"She's mine." He hissed and grabbed me in a choking grip. "And I already won her. She wants nothing to do with you." He hissed.

I kicked him off me and we both fell to the ground. He growled and can running to me. He caught me off guard and threw me against a tree and it snapped under me. It fell but I rolled out of the way.

I ran to him and punched him in the gut repeatedly. Then his face and I kicked his shin before he fell to the floor. "Not much of a fight you are." I said picking him up by his pretty hair. He head butted me and I fell back. Man that hurt. I mean not badly but still it hurt. I can feel my nose bleeding. I hope it's not broke. He also had blood coming down his face and mouth.

"You'll pay." He yelled. He picked up a branch and swung at me like a baseball. I flew in the air and skidded on the ground. I think I broke my arm, yeah, the bone sticking out if the skin means it's defiantly broken. I began to run to him again but I saw my wig fell off. And so did he.

"Well well well. If it isn't the vampire that threw her away. Now you want her back?" he laughed. "I cant wait till she find out." He snickered.

"No, you better not tell her." I warned.

"I won't. But I want you to back off." He said.

"As if. And if you don't back off I'll tell her you're a hypnotizing vampire." I warned.

"Reveal me, you reveal yourself." He warned. "We will have the goddess powers. And you can't stop us." He laughed as he ran away. Nice. Perfect. If I get to close he'll tell Gwen who I am and I'll never get close to her. ….. To help her. And get her back as queen.

Devillin's POV

I ran out of the fight and I had an excellent idea. I am going to go to Gwen's house. Her mother is on a business trip and is all alone. I can tell her I got mugged and my parents are away and if she could help me. I just have a few cuts and bruises anyway. Nothing a hospital could call an emergency. But it will seem like I need Gwen in this time of need.

I parked my car 3 blocks from her house and ran to her front door. I slumped over and rang the bell. I made my breathing harsh and gave my self a few more cuts and spread the blood quickly. Then she answered the door.

She was in a black robe and slippers. She covered her mouth when she saw me. Yeah like you can scream.

"Gwen…." I breathed. Acting as if it caused me pain.

'wat happened?' she mouthed.

"Zack, that new guy from school. He jumped me and stole me car." I said. Not a complete lie, I was beaten up by the Zack.

'omg come in' she mouthed as I stumbled in. Gwen picked me up and led me to the couch. She laid me down and got a note book.

'wat happened?' she wrote and underlined it 3 times.

"I was driving home and that Zack stopped my car, kicked me out and beat me up then drove off in my car. I'd go home but that's a 3 hour walk, and I don't think I need a hospital. Can I stay here tonight?" I asked looking at her. Before I can hypnotize her to say yes she nodded her head and hugged me and I gasped out of fake pain.

'let me help you?' she wrote. She got up and left and I wanted to add a little more, so I used me sharp nails and I cut myself threw me shirt and wiped me bloody finger. She came back with a first aid kit and looked at me. I removed me shirt catching a blush rising on her cheeks, but then she got her head where it belongs.

She bandaged my wounds, and put ice on my bruises with out a word. "Thank you so much." I said looking into her eyes. She smiled and got back to packing her things up.

"Ok, then I'll sleep here. Thank you." I said holding her hand.

'no problem' she wrote. Then she went upstairs to bed. I turned off the lamp and started to drift off. I can sense a vampire near. I looked out the window and Trent is staring at me.

"Better get those wounds healed. You should ask Gwen, she's a wonderful nurse." I joked before falling asleep. In the morning I'll frame 'Zack' aka Trent some more. And convince Gwen that I should stay around her for protection. I started to drift off and I heard someone coming down the steps. Gwen came down with pillows and blankets and handed me a paper.

'staying with you to make sure ur ok.' It said as she handed me a pillow and a blanket. Then she set up her own type of bed next to the couch.

This is lovely. Now it will be harder to avoid the temptation to drink her. She dose smell good, and I am thirsty. No I can't drink her. But she smells so good and I'm hurt. I stared at her neck and thought about how delectable she would taste. Maybe one bit couldn't hurt. But she'll know I am a vampire…….not if she's asleep.

I waited until she was in a deep sleep then I got out of the couch. I picked up her doll like body and brought her neck to my fangs. I carefully pierced her skin and she winced but stayed sleeping. I sucked the rich liquid and drank it all. It was sweet and tangy, like no other blood I've had. I wanted more but didn't take much, just enough to satisfy my craving. I don't want to leave a wound or wake her up.

I sat back on the couch and I can hear her thoughts. Well it's now more like see her dreams. Cute she is dreaming that Trent is the one who bit her. Now of her hugging him. Oh…….. I wish I didn't have to see this…….dose this mind reading turn off…….gross make it stop…..yup this is karma at it's best. Pure torment. Some where in this world Trent is laughing. Lovely……. I will try to ignore this nightmare…wait. She still fantasizes about him? She is supposed to think about me 24/7. My spell must be weak. I'll have to strengthen it.


	13. Lovers Kill

Devillin's POV

I woke up and Gwen was still sleeping. I looked at her neck and was thankful that there wasn't any bite marks. I got up carefully and put my shirt back on. Then I decided to be a gentleman and make her breakfast. I made waffles, toast, eggs every way I could think of, and even coffee. She walked into the kitchen and seemed shocked.

"Good morning." I said walking to her. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." I said as I hugged her.

She took my hand and used her finger to write on it. 'u d-i-d-n-t h-a-v-e 2 d-o t-h-a-t' she wrote on my hand. I loved when she dose that. It leaves a sparkly sensation on my palm, and she finds it better to because she doesn't have to carry around a board or paper.

"Eat up. I want to take you out again." I said sitting her down.

"w-h-e-r-e?" she spelled out.

"I don't know. How about the new outdoor mall?" I asked. She nodded yes and began to eat. I also helped my self to some food. But what I really wanted was her blood again. Just thinking about it made me want more.

Luckily she had to go change giving me time to clear my head and think. I know I can't drink her blood but I want to. Really bad.

She came down in a black and blue skull t-shirt and ripped black jeans. She looked good enough to eat. I have to stop thinking about that.

We took a bus to the mall which I thought was annoying but Gwen thinks my car was stolen. I told her I reported Zack, so latter I'll pretend I picked up my car. But for now it's the smelly slow bus.

We finally made it to the mall and we were just walking around. We window shopped and I helped her pick out some clothes at her favorite store that was having a sale. While she was trying on an outfit I looked outside and 'Zack' was sitting outside watching us. Perfect. Gwen walked out wearing her normal clothes. I came up to her and hugged her.

"Don't look now but Zack is stalking us." I whispered in her ear. I can feel her tense up under me. "It's ok he wont hurt you." I whispered before breaking the embrace. 'Lets get something to eat." I said grabbing her hand and leading her right past Zack.

"Gwen is that you?" he asked. Man this guy just keeps helping me. Gwen held my arm and looked away. But she didn't look scared she looked pissed.

"Leave us alone. Your lucky I don't let the cops arrest you." I warned moving Gwen away from him.

"Why would they arrest me? Besides I was talking to Gwen. What happened yesterday? I waited by your locker until the janitors kicked me out." He said.

"Let's go. It was lovely talking to you." I said walking away with Gwen in my arms.

"Hey, I was talking to Gwen. Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled. People turned around and he was starting a scene. Wonderful, when I expose him now there will be so many witnesses he will be forced to death.

"I don't want to fight you again. Didn't I take your beating last night?" I said calling him out.

He came up to me and got right in front of me and I pushed Gwen behind me acting as her shield.

"Parking lot. NOW." He hissed revealing his fangs but only to me. Then he walked away.

"Let me take care of the clown. Stay here. I don't want you to see it or get hurt." I said sitting her down. I walked to the empty side of the lot and there he was. He looked at me and he looked ready to kill me.

"I told you to stay away from her." he hissed.

"Lets go, winner takes all battle. You win, I back off. I win you back off." I said.

"No, I win you die. And you will die." Then he rammed into me. I went flying from his cheep shot and landed on the black top. I also had his wig in my hand. I got up quickly and tried to punch him in the stomach but he jumped and kicked me from behind. I struggled to get up and Trent came to me.

"Awwww. Are you hurt? Let me help you up." He said picking me up. Then he threw me to a brick wall and I fell hard. I can feel my head bleeding. I can taste my blood in my mouth. I got up and ran to him and punched his face but then he kneed me in a place a man should never be kneed. I fell over and coughed up blood. Then he turned me on my back and he took out a stake.

"I win." He hissed as the stake came hurdling to my chest.

**Gwen's POV**

I am really pissed that Zack is ruining my date with Devillin. Well I won't stand for this. I ran to where I saw Devillin go. I couldn't believe my eyes. Zack is beating up Devillin. That's what I thought I'd see. But instead it's Trent. He's killing Devillin. I always thought if I saw Trent again I would run into his arms and beg him to take me back…….to the coven.

But now I want to run away from him. I screamed and called for help but no noise came out of my mouth. Then Trent staked Devillin. I froze as the wooden weapon dug into Devillins heart. The Trent laughed and stood up and looked at me.

"Gwen this isn't what it looks like." He said. Then he saw his wig on the floor and knew why I was frozen.

"Gwen I was protecting you. His coven and him want to hurt you." He said coming closer to me. I was frozen from shock. "Please don't hate me. I was only doing what was best for you." He said now not too far from me. I got scared; no more like terrified and ran for my life.

I don't know where I am going, or how to get there. But I can't stay here.

I ran into the parking lot but Trent grabbed me. I kicked and tried to get him off me but he just held me firm. He walked back to the alley and then he whispered in my ear.

"I am here to bring you back. You're not safe here. I am sorry for what I did. I will break the spell I promise." The sound of his voice made me feel some what at home. Like I belong here, rapped in his arms. But then I looked at Devillin's body. How could he murder him? He led me to a white van and placed me in the back. It was dark and empty. Am I being kidnapped?

I waited as the van drove off. I tossed back and forth trying to sit still but finding it impossible. Finally it stopped. Trent opened the door and the light stung my eyes. But instead of leading me out he came into the back with me. I was a little afraid of him, he did kill Devillin. And I was beginning to really like Devillin.

"You are going to hate me for this." He said cupping my cheek. I could barely see in the dark and I can't speak either. He pulled me closer to him and he hugged me tight. "I can't believe I let you get that close to them." He whispered. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was crying.

"He was a vampire. He hypnotized you Gwen, he was planning to take you to his coven and kill you." He said. "I need you to understand." He breathed on my neck. I was once again frozen. It's either because I was with a vampire or that Trent is this close to me. Before I could try to push him away he had sunk his fangs into my neck. I tried to push him off, but no go; he held me firm and wouldn't let me leave.

When he was done he moved away and he covered my bite marks with a gaze again. "I'm sorry I bit you. But I need to hear your voice." He said.

'What is he talking about?' I asked in my head.

"That's what I'm talking about. I can read your mind now. So it will be easier of us to communicate" he said.

'What? You know I hate it when you read my thoughts.' I yelled and wined.

"I knew you'd hate me." He smiled. I missed that smile. I missed everything about him and I barley knew him.

"Ok want me to explain everything?' he asked sitting by me.

'In detail.' I thought.


	14. Motel

**Trent's POV**

After biting Gwen her thoughts came flooding into my head. I tried to focus on what she was thinking now but it was hard. I keep getting thought on how she's mad at me. And how she missed me. I couldn't get them straight. 'Well are you going to tell me what's going on or not?' she thought.

"Right. Sorry. You have a lot running threw you mind." I said trying to start.

'No duh? One minute you're out of my life the next you're kidnapping me.' She thought.

"I am not kidnapping you. Ok let me explain." I said. Then I grabbed her hand and led her to the front seat. I opened the passenger door for her as she got in.

'I can sit in the front?' she asked.

"Of course. Now let me explain." I said staring the engine and driving off. "We were stupid to impeach you. We weren't thinking. We need you back." I said to her.

'Oh you need me to rule. Of course you do. It's not like you'd come back for me. It's probably for some stupid vampire reason.' She thought looking out a window.

"I do want you back. And so dose everyone else." I said grabbing her hand and still driving. I missed her. And it pained me to see her with that vampire.

'How do I get my voice back?' she asked in her mind.

"We're not sure. But we know that there is something special about you." I said.

'What?' she asked in her mind.

"The goddess Nyx revealed to us that you are a reincarnation of a former goddess. You have great powers. But they are latent and you must find them. But many covens want to use you and your abilities for evil. That's what Devillin wanted." I explained.

'Wow a reincarnation?' she asked.

"Yes. We need to get you to the coven safely." I said removing my hand from hers.

'I understand. Will it take long?' she thought.

"Not really." I said. I watched the rode now. Even if my eyes kept wondering to her. She kept looking out the window, and she was thinking about all of this. She was even thinking bout me. I smiled at that fact. I've been in her mind more than she's been in mine.

'TRENT!!!!' she shouted in her brain. I looked at the road and Devillin was standing there. He stood in front of a black sports car and he was bleeding, and the stake was still firmly in his heart.

"Stay here." I told Gwen was I felt the car. I walked to him and stared at him. "How are you not dead?" I asked in a rude tone. He simply laughed. Then he grabbed the stake and began to pull it out. He grunted, and even yelled. His fangs front and center and the stake was slowly removed from him.

"I am 893 years old. I can take a stake." He laughed. I didn't think about his age. I'm only 24 years old. If I was staked I'd die on the spot.

"I came to take what I claimed as mine." He said with a deviant smile looking at Gwen. I turned around and she was standing in front of the van.

"GET IN THE VAN." I yelled. She yelled back in her brain a firm no.

"Gwen, you don't realize how powerful you are. Come with me, to my coven, and we'll show you." He said.

"Don't look at his eyes. That's how he hypnotizes you." I yelled to her. Devillin smiled and threw his glasses to the floor. His red eyes beamed in the daylight. I looked at Gwen and she had her hands over her eyes. I turned around and Devillin was running to me with the bloody stake held up high.

I moved out of the way feeling smug. But then I noticed I was not his target. He was running to Gwen.

"Gwen RUN." I yelled as I ran to her. She uncovered her eyes and ran as fast as she could. I lunged to Devillin and tackled him to the ground. I threw the stake away and wrestled with him as Gwen ran out of sight. She was thinking about running to the nearest motel she see's. But other than that, I'll have to find her on my own.

**Gwen's POV**

I decided to head for a motel. The first I find. I screamed it in my mind. Hopefully Trent heard it. I ran, and ran until I became breathless. I stopped to breath but I knew I had to keep going.

I decide to walk hoping Trent would catch up. But then I thought if he got hurt. What if he dies and Devillin catches up to me? That's when I stopped. I looked in the direction I was running. Do I go back? Or do I run? I was stuck between the two choices. What if I run and Trent dies? What if I go back and distract Trent, then he dies? I had no idea what to do.

I decided to keep going forward. I made it to a small crappy motel and bought the only open room they had. The whole time I seemed like I was in a daze. I made it to my room, unlocked the door, and sat at the end of the bed. I was lost.

Then I felt hungry. I decided I had enough money left to order room service. I ordered a small cheese pizza, a soda, and a cookie for desert. That was all I could afford.

I passed the floors of the small room waiting for the door bell. I wanted Trent to answer and take me back to the coven.

I missed him, and he finally comes and he might die. What am I going to do?

The food came fast but I could barley eat. I eat a few slices but I didn't have the strength to eat. I wanted to be with Trent again. And the coven. I wanted to know everything was ok.

Then a knock on the door. I jumped up in excitement and threw it open. As the sunlight entered the dark room, Devillin's hand wrapped around my neck.

I tried to fight him but he was too strong. He put his fore head to mine and forced my eyes open.

His eyes are so beautiful, like two red, deadly rubies. Then I blinked 3 times. And the man holding me was Trent.

I hugged him tight and he just laughed. "Time to go home." He said. He sounded different but I didn't care. I'm safe now.


	15. Under those Red Eyes

Under those Red Eyes

Devillin's POV

Gwen seemed all too happy to see Trent. Hypnotizing this girl is easier than I thought. For an all powerful goddess she's pretty powerless. Maybe Nyx is losing her touch. I led her to the car and she wouldn't stop smiling. I was wondering if I should stick her in the truck and show who I really am. Or should I let her in the front and wait till we reach the coven.

I decided not to wait. I brought her to the van and opened the back door. She looked sad and confused. "I can't let you see where the coven is." I said. She looked really confused now. Then after some silence she looked annoyed. Then she grabbed my hand and wrote on it using her finger.

'I thought it was ok to sit in the front. U let me before?' she wrote. I laughed to myself.

"I lied." I said. Her eyes widened and I vigorously threw her in the back of the truck. I went back with her and quickly tied her hands and legs up. She put up a struggle but like I care.

Then when she was done I closed the back and drove off. The trip was long and painful to the hidden mansion miles from town. When we reached it I picked up my phone and called my friend.

'Hello Devillin' answered Amber the secretary and my sweet heart. She is not really the secretary; with like a desk and all, we call her that because since she can see the future we trust her with all the appointments and calls. She must have known I would call because Tom and Mike were outside to help me. 'Your welcome sweetie' she said before hanging up on me.

"She's in the back." I said opening the door. She was on the floor trying to untie herself but was unsuccessful.

"THAT'S the all powerful goddess?" Tom said pointing her.

"It's supposed to be latent." Mike said. Then they grabbed her and I led the way to the mansion. "Man she won't stop moving." Mike complained. I looked back and she was almost free of them.

But by then we were at the door. Amber was already there with the rest of the clan. My beautiful girl was wearing the black leather dress I gave her. With the short skirt and no straps to it. Her blond hair came down to her back and her pendent laid beautifully on her pail skin. Her amber eyes glowed when they saw her. I welcomed her in a hug.

"Is that her?" she asking a glare. She never liked I had to go out with her.

"Don't worry. You know your mine." I said as Mike and Tom brought her in.

"Bring her to the dungeon." Our leader said. Then I noticed her. I went to her and bowed to show my respects.

"I am sorry I took so long." I said. I relay hate this new leader. My father was I control of our clan. Then she came and defeated him and now she rules.

"It's alright. We will destroy her tonight. And I shall be Nyx's goddess of choice Heather said. "My old coven never appreciated me. I am the most powerful of them. Now I will show them what I can do." She laughed.

I walked away to join my friends when she said "You did destroy Trent. Right?" she asked.

"I threw him off a cliff. He's gone." I said with a smug smile.

"Did you see him die." She asked.

"He fell in rapids. He's gone." I reassured.

"DID YOU SEE HIM DIE?" she yelled. "No, you didn't. You left. He could be looking for her as we speak. Lock her up. And Guard her room." She yelled.

No wonder her coven hated her. She's suck a LYING NO GOOD SELFISH HEARTLESS BULLY OF A GIRL. (AN: TDI joke) I am only listening to her because she is our leader. I followed Mike and Tom and watched as they left the now untied Gwen in a locked room.

I knocked on the door and opened the eye slot to see her. "Be nice Gwen. Tonight, you're going to die." I laughed as I slowly closed the door. Seeing her face twisted in pain and confusion was wonderful. Now Mike and Tom stood outside her door to make sure she doesn't escape and no one breaks in.

I made my way to Amber's room and she was crying. "Are you ok?" I asked. She hugged me and whispered.

"Stay away. Don't listen to Heather tonight. You'll die if you do." She warned. I pulled back and looked at her. "Please." She begged. I held her close to me again trying to comfort her.

"She's going to escape." She sad again.

Trent's POV

The cold rough water swirled around me. It pulled me down and kept me from rising. I tried hard to resurface but the swirling water would not let me.

Then I couldn't hold my breath any more. I fought and fought as much as I could. But my lungs won't let me. I gasped for breath but all I got was unforgiving cold water. It quickly filled my lungs and I still fought.

I can't let Gwen down. She'll die if I don't find her. I must get out. But my body won't comply.

'No' I whispered in my brain. 'Gwen…………………………..I'm sorry.'

…………………………….

…………………………

………………………

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

……..

…..

…

..

.

"Breath Trent. BREATH." Yelled someone. Then I felt pounding on my chest and water came flowing out of my mouth. I couched the rest and realized who saved me.

Courtney, our teleported had her arms around me. "God I though you died." She cried. Bridgett was also there, a water bender we call her. She can control water.

"Thank you." I crooked. Bridget worked her hands and removed the rest of the water in my lungs.

"Where's Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know. I need to find her." I said getting up. I ran away from them as soon as I could. I don't want them slowing me down or holding me back. I searched the air for her. I searched as I ran in her direction. Then I found it. I followed it down the road as fear filled my heart. Her sent was mixed with car, gas, rope, and Devillin.

Gwen's POV

I was stuck in this prison like room and had no way out. I tried the windows but they were bricked up. There was no way out. I got so furious I started throwing things around. Angry tears broke threw my eyes and charged down my face. How could Trent do this to me?

He said he was going to help me. Then he ties me up and brings me here. Why would he do that? Why? Just then for some reason I got really sleepy. "This is no time to fall asleep." I yawned. But I couldn't keep my eyes open. I laid on the cold floor, just to rest, for only a second.

.

..

…

….

This is odd. I am surrounded by white. Nothing but white. Where am I? What happened to my prison cell?

"Hello High Priestess of Moldovia." Came a heavenly and calm voice. I turned and saw a bright light. "Come forth." It said.

'I must be dead. Don't think I deserve heaven but I'm not complaining' I thought.

"You are not dead my child." The voice said. "I am Nyx. This is how I can communicate with you." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"High Priestess of Moldovia, please understand this was not intended to happen. My plan was simple and destroyed. But I assure you. You shall leave unharmed." She said.

"And Trent?" I asked.

"Do you mean Count of All Russia? Why do you find so much concern for him?" she asked. I could feel my cheeks blush. But Nyx sighed. "High Priestess of Moldovia I hate to tell you but in your possession there is no room for love." She said. I was taken back.

"You are not allowed to love. I am sorry. Back to business. I temporarily give you the power to take over one person. They will do anything you say and will succeed. But it is temporarily." She said.

"Why can't I love? How about Trent?" I yelled.

"Go on my child. Blessed be." She said.

"WAIT!" but then everything got bright and I woke up.

Someone was knocking on the door. It was one of the men that dragged me in. "Hey, get up." He yelled.

'Shut up.' I yelled in my mind.

"Of course." He said. Oh I forgot I can control someone now.

'Open this door NOW.' I yelled in my mind. And he opened the door. 'What's you name?' I asked.

"Tom." He answered.

'Help me escape Tom.' I said in my mind.

"This way." He said pointing down the hall waiting for me to follow. I ran down the well decorated halls as Tom ran ahead of me.

"Stop right there." We heard someone yell. I looked beyond Tom's figure and there stood Devillin with a stake in hand. "What do you think you are doing?" he yelled

"Helping her escape." Tom said proud. Nice going Tom. But just then he grabbed my hand and held me close to him. Then suddenly he grew wings and flew down the halls. Vampires followed and threw things as we flew down the halls.

We made it into the cool night air and he started flying away from the mansion. But we got hit. Tom's wings diapered and he threw me away from him. I fell into pure and utter darkness as I screamed out. I landed on a bush and got up perfectly unharmed. I dusted myself off and got ready to leave when I heard screaming and dog's barking.

"FIND HER AT ALL COST'S." I heard someone yell. I got scared and hid under the bush I fell in.

People and dogs ran by me, orders being shouted out and dogs barking to each other. While I silently prayed that I will make it out alive. That no one would find me.

Just then I felt someone grab me and cover my mouth. Before I could fight back I saw who had grabbed me and my knees gave in. I threw myself into his arms and was thankful to have him here.

"Your safe now Gwen." He smiled holding me. Looking at his face everything became clear. Devillin hypnotized me to believe he was Trent. Now I am being held by the real Trent. He's slightly wet and cold. "Lets go." He said grabbing my hand and looking for a place to run from the vampires who want us all dead.


	16. Burried in Love Finale

**AN: IM ALIVE. Sorry it took soooooooooooo long. But I had no inspiration, no enthusiasm and no time. But I was home sick today so I read a chap in a vampire book and my brain is working. =D so I kept u waiting long enough (I apologize) but here we go… **

Gwen's POV

Trent found me and we are looking for a way out. There are people everywhere looking for me. I had never been more terrified in my life. Trent didn't look to confident either. "Don't ready worry Gwen. We'll get out of here." Trent whispered. I felt a presence near me and I quickly turned around to find Devilin staring at me with deadly red eyes.

"You little shrew." He hissed grabbing me. Trent quickly grabbed his neck and hissed back at him.

"Why won't you die?" they asked simultaneously. I made a mental note to laugh at it latter. Bu now's very inopportune.

"She is to be our sacrifice." Devillin said.

"Sacrifice my butt." He said gripping his neck. Devillin slipped a pocket knife out and placed the cold unforgiving blade to my neck.

"Kill me and she dies." He hissed. But Trent just smiled evilly.

"I thought you needed her as a sacrifice. If that's true, why kill her?" he asked. It was a good idea, but I hated to be gambled.

Devillin smiled. "It doesn't matter if she's dead or alive as long as it's her." he said pressing the knife closer to me. "So chose?" he asked.

Trent stopped and I wanted to scream. He really has to think about it? Then suddenly I saw Courtney coming behind Devillin with a stake raised. I tried not to smile and ruin the plot. But I didn't have to worry bout that for long.

"STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!" I heard someone yell. Everyone turned to see a small blond in stilettos running to us.

"Amber stay out of this." Devillin hissed.

"NO." she said hugging Devillin, holding his arms down, realizing me and Trent.

"Amber.." he hissed.

"This is how I saw you die. Please, don't." she cried.

"But…" he said

"I'd rather us all turn on Heather than have you staked. You can't take another stake." She cried as eye liner black tears ran down her pale face. Devillin turned to see Courtney with the weapon and grimaced. "Let them go, we don't need them, we don't need this. I saw the future please trust me." She said.

"Of course I trust you." He said. Then he looked at everyone. "Go, just go." He said holding Amber close to him. Trent grabbed my hand and walked us to Courtney.

"TRENT!!!" she yelled and he made a grunt noise. I looked at him and he had a stake in his chest and blood everywhere. Tears filled my eyes and his killer laughed.

"Your turn Gweny." It was Heather. That evil person. I moved to her but Courtney grabbed my shoulder and Trent's.

"Hang on." She said. Then everything when blurry and swirly and made my stomach churn. Suddenly we were at the club again.

"You alright." Someone screamed. But I passed out. I had no idea what happened but it was like my body, heart, and mind where in 3 different places and I needed to wait for them all to come back to me. Where ever that might be.

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

I woke up with a big head ache. I looked around and I was back in my queen room. There was food next to me, but just the thought of eating made me want to hurl. So I got up and fell down.

"Take it easy." Courtney said picking me up. "We teleported. This is predictable for first timers. Take it easy." She said.

Then it came back to me. Everything that happened came crashing back. "Trent, where is he? Is he alright?" I asked in a panic. Bu I remembered I still had no voice.

Courtney smiled reading my lips. "Trent's recuperating in his room. But it doesn't look to good." She said. I ran out of the room, past the people, and looked for his room. It took me 5 tries but I finally found his room door. I burst threw expecting, hoping to see him sitting up, watching TV with a cocky smile asking why I burst in, then I'd blush and, he'd laugh, and I'd laugh, and everything would be ok.

But instead, he was lying down. He had tubes everywhere tubes could be. I wasn't sure if he was breathing. He had bandages everywhere and looked paler than ever.

My eyes filled with tears and I sat by him. I mouthed his name, but nothing. I just stared at him; he looked dead, worst than dead. Tears fell from my eyes. Not those kind of sweet tears from laughing, or normal tears from getting hurt, these came from the heart, the kind that hurt and stung as they left your eyes making you cry even more. My heart ached, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a weak voice. I blinked a few times to make things clear and not blurry with tears. He was awake but still looked horrible. "Don't cry, we need to focuses on getting your voice back, leave me, and go find Izzy and Bridgett, they are good with spells." He said but I sat there and looked at him. "I'd help but I need to heal, an no offence but I'm dying of thirst and with you here, and your human blood, your not helping." He said. I remained quite. "Gwen your mute not death, get out." He hissed but then grunted in pain. Trying to act tuff and scare me away. But he wanted me here as much as I wanted to stay.

With out thinking I got up and walked to a medical shelf. I picked up and scalpel and came back to the bed. Trent's eyes widened with fear. "What are you doing?" he asked, I brought the scalpel up and he looked terrified. "GWEN!!!" he asked, but I brought the sharp knife like instrument to my wrist and slit it. My mouth opened in pain but I bit my lip to hold back the tears. "Gwen what are you doing?" he asked as his eyes grew red with thirst.

I just brought the wrist to his mouth and held it there. He pursed his lips tight as my blood flowed down my arm and some on him. I shook my head with a slight smile and with my free hand plugged his nose.

He gave me a look that said 'not fair' and he soon opened his mouth for air, I caught a quick glimpse at his fangs that where fully visible and held my wrist in his open mouth. His eyes opened in shock and he tried to push me off, but he couldn't fight it.

He grabbed my arm and held me closer to him. First it was just his tongue that ran over the cut, but soon his teeth dug into me, making me bleed and whimper more, but I didn't care. He was regaining color and looked more alive than before.

He soon stopped and laid back huffing and puffing, and blood trickled down his lips. I whipped them with my finger and placed them on his lips making sure he didn't miss a single drop. He didn't want to accept my blood covered finger at first but soon willing took it in his mouth and licked it dry. Then I bandaged my wrist and looked at him.

"You didn't have to do that." He said. I took his tube and wire free arm and used to finger to spell out…

'Y-e-s- I d-i-d y-o-u a-r-e m-y r-e-s-p-o-n-s-a-b-i-l-i-t-y' I said running out of arm.

He chuckled. "There's no use in arguing is there." I nodded no and he chuckled again. "Yes your majesty." He said. I wanted to lie next to him and stay there, but Bridgett walked in.

"Gwendolyn, we need to start searching for a reveres spell." She said, I can see in her face she regretted coming in. "I'll wait for you downstairs." She said and left. I looked at Trent and he smiled peacefully.

"Go, I can't wait to hear your sweet voice." He said. I can feel my cheeks flush, my heart race, a heard of butterflies made there way in my stomach and everything stood still. I involuntary leaned to him and kissed his gently.

He froze up as well. I got up to leave and did not look back no matter how badly I wanted to.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Ok here's a chant we can try." Izzy said jumping down off a high book shelf. The two girls got together and repeated it several times.

"The power of wind, the power of peach. I pray you retrieve this girls speech" (AN: small poem by me.)

"Nothing." They said together and kept searching.

This is hopeless. I want to see if Trent's ok and I'm stuck here. I got up and made my way to his room.

"Where are you going? Gwen? Get back here so we can have your voice." Bridgett said running to me.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE ITS HOPELESS." I yelled. Wait I yelled it out….Bridgett and Izzy froze and I covered my mouth. "I can talk." I whispered. But before they can analysis it I ran off to Trent's room. I burst threw the door and it was empty.

I looked around and found Beth fixing things up. "Where is he?" I asked. She looked shocked.

"You can talk?" she asked.

"WHERE IS HE??" I yelled. But I suddenly got an odd vision, I saw him laying outside in a grave and dirt covering him. I ran to the outside of the club and was shocked at what I saw. Instead if a crummy parking lot it was beautiful backyard garden with statues and flowers, Duncan and Geoff burying something. I ran to them and pushed them away and looked down. Trent laid at the bottom, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

'NO!" I yelled and fell to my knees crying. I can't believe he's dead. He was fine a few minutes ago, how could he have died. How?

"Gwen?" I lifted my head and thought I was dreaming. Trent was standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. "You can talk?" he said in a pained voice. "How did this happen?" he asked.

I threw my arms over him. "What's going on?" I asked referring to the hole he's standing in.

"Recuperation. I am becoming one with the earth, so that I can revive." He said.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"Depends." He said. "Could be a few minutes to a few years." He said confident. But I was scared. "Go inside, become a queen, and wait for me." He said kissing me gently. I was shocked from it but I shouldn't really. I did kiss him first. I whipped my eyes and followed his orders and he laid back down.

I walked away not looking back, it was too painful. Even if he was ok, it was still as if he was dead.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00

It's been 2 days and today I will be crowned queen. Trent has not yet come up from the ground and that makes me upset. I wanted him to be here when I got crowned, but there's nothing I can do.

The ceremony was long, spiritual, and very intriguing. I can't describe it unless you've actually done it yourself. When it was over I sat there in my throne. An oxy and burgundy chair, and my midnight blue and black lace 16th century ball gown and a small tiara sitting on my head as the others knelt down.

"My first order…….kill Heather. She has endangered me and everyone around her." I ordered. I expected it to take a while, but in a matter or seconds she was brought to me in chains. With the power of the goddess and my new ability that enables me to see, and form anything I say, she was easily destroyed. But it was an empty victory. I missed Trent. And destroying our enemy didn't help.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was walking in the garden one day looking at the place Trent is sleeping. I sighed looking at the marked 'bed' wondering when he will wake up.

"It might take a while." Beth said standing behind me.

"I understand, I am just wondering if he'll wake up in time for me to turn into a full vampire." I said remembering how I am to turn into a full fledged vampire in a few weeks.

"Follow me, there's something you should see." She said walking into the rose maze. I followed her wondering where she's bringing me. The smells of roses, and leaves surrounded me and I felt serine. I wouldn't mind getting lost here.

But we came to a clearing. There stood 5 'beds'. Each had a statue and a name plate. It was a beautiful place but I was confused why she brought me here.

"These are the past 5 queens." She said I froze up. I always thought the queens before me where dead, not recovering. "This is Catherin the first queen ever, she was thrown into a fire, so before she was buried she ordered her sister, Megan to take over until she was healed." She said now looking at the second 'bed'. "Megan was thrown into a holly water bath, so she appointed Cynthia, Cynthia was staked 20 times and she appointed Isabel. Isabel was decapitated, now it's you who was appointed." She said.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked looking at all the graves or beds.

"Catherine has been healing, sleeping, and rejuvenating, for 2 millenniums." She said. "And we are still waiting for her, all I'm saying is sitting by Trent's bed won't make him come back faster, he'll come when he's ready. But it might take a few centuries." She said looking at the graves.

I stormed off. I cant believe she's trying to tell me to get over Trent, I will never. He's everything to me. I will wait for him. Even if we can never have a relationship I believe there is a first for everything, and I will be the first queen to have a mate.

O0o0o0o0

Now it's time for me to be turned. I am terrified and sad Trent hasn't woken up yet. The posses is long and hard but I have to do it. I must drink a gallon of vampire blood, after being drained by the vampire who's blood I must consume, then buried in unholy ground and unbury myself. I order for me to be buried next to Trent.

Duncan is the vampire who'll turn me since he's the oldest and it'll be faster with him.

I sat down as they came to me with a goblet and pitchers of his blood. I will be knocked out for that part which is good, the thought of it made me sick to my stomach. Duncan sat behind me and got ready.

"Are you ready your majesty?" he asked. I put my pendent around my neck. An Oxy chain and a heart shaped midnight blue ruby surrounded by oxy plate and wing sat coldly on my chest. My usual dresses where trades for an old fashion night gown. I pushed he sleeves off my shoulders and nodded my head.

"You may commence." I said. Then he bit down onto me as I screamed in pain. I cried as my body was being drained. But soon I became cold, and the pain dulled. My vision blurry and my head light, then nothing but darkness.

O0o0o0o0o0

I woke up suffocated by dirt, I dug as much as I could trying to get away, I cant breath, or see. I finally reached surface and gasped fro breath. It was dark and cold and I was traumatized. I hugged myself and sat there rocking back and forth with my mouth a gape.

But soon the ladies came outside to retrieve me. After a warm bath and back into my dresses, I looked into the mirror. I was paler, my eyes deeper, and my teeth now had to large canines' perturbing from the front. I was now a vampire, the thing my classmates thought I was.

O0o0o0o0

20 years past and Trent has yet to risen. I have ruled for 20 years and life has formed a rut. I don't do anything special. It's very boring. Until today at least.

I was sitting down watching TV when Geoff came running inside. "Someone has risen." He yelled. I got up and ran to the door hoping it was Trent. It's been 20 years; he should be ready by now. But at the door was not Trent. It was Catherin the first queen.

Everyone bowed as she walked in. Her skin was white and smooth as marble, her eyes a green amber color, she was tall, and had long arms and legs and fingers and was drop dead beautiful. She had this glow that followed her. It lightened her eyes, and smile and cheek bones making her even more irresistible.

"Who is the new replacement queen?" she asked. Her voice was cold but loveable and welcoming. I walked up and bowed to her. I don't stay on the floor because I am royalty.

"Hello Gwen, Nyx told me about you. I am here to take my place back at the throne, making you a princess." She said. I nodded in agreement. "You are now a normal vampire, but you still are in command and if I were to get harmed, you will be first in line to replace me." She said. I removed my tiara and gently placed it on her head. Happy to pass over the rule.

"Welcome back." I said before walking off to my room to pack up. It's the queen's room and I am no longer a queen. I will stay with Bridgett or Izzy until I get a new room. I would have loved to stay in Trent's room, but that would be too painful.

0ol0o0o0o0o0

My bags are packed and I opened the door. In the hall was every vampire male I have ever met, and some I never met. "Princess Gwen, will you marry me?" they all asked in unison. I closed to door and pressed my back to it. Then Courtney, the teleported, and Bridgett came into my room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You can marry now. If you marry, and become queen again, which you will, then the man will be king and rule to. They all want that." Bridgett said.

"Duncan said he'd marry you, kill Catherin, and divorce you so he can rule. They all have that plan." Courtney said.

"What will I do?" I said.

"Think of something and call to us ok?" Courtney said grabbing Bridgett and teleporting out. I sunk down to the floor listening to all the men begging and professing there love to me. It was sick and revolting. I won't make it out alive.

I covered my ears trying to block them out but it wasn't working. This is horrible I thought. Until a hush fell upon the crowd, and a knock on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"I've been sleeping for 20 years, and kept you waiting, now you want me to leave?" the voice behind the door said. TRENT.

I shot up and swung the door open and there he stood. Dirt on his shoulders and hair, smiling, and his pendent visible threw his dirty clothing. He dusted off some dirt and hugged me. "I missed you." He whispered.

I hugged him back tighter and then whispered. "I'm not queen anymore, I can marry and have a mate." I said threw my sobs of joy.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I smiled and cried more.

"Of course I will." Then we embraced and started our new life together.

**AN: Ok the ending is kind of sucky but I had to end it, and I am sure you all hate me for keeping u all waiting. I'm sorry. Forgive me? **


End file.
